Taken the raft to Gargoy/The Chase from the Huns and Pure Ones/Made it to Gargoy
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends take the raft in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. The next morning, Yuna and her friends were ready to continue their journey. Princess Cornelia: (narrating) So, Princess Yuna and her Company continued their way to Gargoy and with Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger accompanied them. Dusty Crophopper: How're you doing, Ishani? Ishani: I'm doing just fine, Dusty. Golden Apple: Let's get a move on! Meanwhile, Princess Celestia was concern for her own nieces. Princess Celestia: I hope they're okay, Sharon. I'm getting worried. Princess Sharon: Don't worry, Mother. We all know how very brave Yuna is along with her friends. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (nudging their mother) Princess Celestia: Okay, You two. (picks the babies up) Okay. Prince Isamu: (nudging his mother) Princess Luna: Alright, Isamu. (picks her baby up) I know. Vice Principal Luna: Well, She is a mother's daughter. Sunburst: Yeah, Even Sunlight took after me. You know, Never let anything bad happen to his own friends or siblings. Starlight Glimmer: Alright, Sunburst. You've made your point. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We get the picture Sunset Shimmer: And Stephen and I were glad to have more then one foal to raise to protect Equestria. Stephen: Our hope for their safety will keep us going. Princess Celestia: And so we will, Stephen. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were rowing on their way to Gargoy. Princess Yuna: Isn't this great? We've been getting support from Boron and Barran and We got Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger with us. Snowdrop: Yeah, It is wonderful. Zeñorita Cebra: How soon do you think we'll reach Gargoy? Nyx: I don't know. Mabel Pines: Let's hope we'll reach it before the full moon. Princess Skyla: Maybe before dark. Dusty Crophopper: I sure hope we'll make it in time. Ishani: (rubs her belly) Me too. Then, Judy sees the Huns and Pure Ones. Judy: Uh, guys? Dusty Crophopper: We have to make sure we make it before Ishani goes in labor. Judy: Guys? Dusty Crophopper: Not now, Judy. And make it to Orionis before the Full Moon. Judy: Guys! Dusty Crophopper: Now what? Can't you see we're trying to have... (sees the Huns and Pure Ones) A bigger problem!!! Shan-Yu: There they are! With the Journals! Metal Beak/Kludd: Attack! The foals rowed as fast as their hooves would let them. Princess Yuna: Row! Row! Row! Nyx: Row for it!! Laval: We're rowing! Kai: Keep going, Laval! Later, The Ninjago team and Chima heroes fought off as many Huns, Pure Ones, Scorpions, Bats and Spiders they could and they retreated. The Journals were safe in the foals' saddlebags. Princess Yuna: We lost them! Cragger: And not a moment too soon. Ishani: (felt a hard kicking pain in her belly) Ah! Dusty Crophopper: Ishani, Are you okay? Ishani: I'm alright, Dusty, The baby is just kicking hard. I'll be fine. Pacifica Northwest: I sure hope so. Nyx: Look! Gideon Gleeful: Can it be? Vanellope von Schweetz: It is! Princess Yuna: We made it! The Market of Gargoy! Meanwhile, Princess Luna and the others at Gargoy. Thomas: I hope Edmond's okay. Lady: Me too. Sensei Wu: Have faith, Your majesties. Your sons are very brave Princess Luna: He's right, Thomas. We must keep our hopes up for Edmond and Yuna's safety. Hiro: Don't worry, Thomas. I'm sure they're alright. Thomas: You two really believe they will? Princess Luna: We know they will. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225